Susanne (GW)
Susanne is the well-known head barmaid of the GateWorld Cantina. Running the show behind the scenes, she prefers her shorter nickname 'Susie' and hates any other variation of her name. Other variations of her name, which she does not agree with make her exceptionally angry, one of the only things to do that. Quick witted and often sarcastic, she isn’t afraid to break up one of the regular bar fights. Her job is her life and she defends it fiercely. Her boss Mapp pays her minimum wage and all the booze she can handle, quite often she will try to wheedle a pay rise from him with usually disastrous consequences. One of the lower ranked crewmembers and likes to keep it as such; Susie is pure human and comes from 21st century Earth. Her preferred weapons when under threat are her two plasma guns, or her fists. Petite and agile she is fast and dangerous, People often see her as a small unthreatening woman and she prefers to embellish that thought until she is threatened rather than allow potential threats to the cantina twig, she is more powerful than she appears. Doing more than her fair share of work she is constantly tidying up and cleaning the Cantina; stocktaking and serving drinks at the bar. In the privacy of her room she would appear lost and unfocused, over her stay in the Cantina she has seen a lot of friends die and then get replaced, many of the newer crew might not know their names, they might not have met them but susie is sometimes haunted by the loss that is always with the Cantina. Many photos of her and the crew are scattered around the room, reminders of her friends, under her bed is a small polished box holding the photographs of long dead members of Mapp’s former friends. To anyone visiting her room for the first time they would see photographs everywhere, clothes strewn about, books open and papers half written, in the privacy of Susie’s world she prefers her room much lived in, contrary to the time she spends in it. History The Beginning Susie first joined the crew after a lunchtime excursion from her dull work place, which has never really been covered in any flashback, saw her stop outside a new pub; curious as its namesake was ‘The GateWorld Cantina’ Susie entered the bar. As hinted in a past story she soon signed up to the almost empty bar and became a crewmember, not knowing what had happened to the previous workers before her. Her First Adventure. Susie’s first battle came shortly after she had joined up. Mapp had acquired some more members in the cantina by this time but in an unprovoked attack by the Borg, they lost a lot of the new crew but still managed to get away. Furious Mapp went back to try and save some of them but many of them had been transformed into heartless machines, and they left with less than half of the members that were taken. Susie was heartbroken at losing all of her friends and in an attempt to bolster her, Mapp began training her and teaching her to fight. Training After her first encounter with an alien force, Mapp took to training Susie in combat, pushing her to learn as quickly as possible and as much as possible. He trained her on many worlds and in many scenarios, trying to cover as many possibilities as he could. She trained on ice worlds, dodging blasts on the icy slopes, she trained in jungle worlds, leaping through the trees and swinging across the vines, and she trained in deserts, where visibility was limited and the heat was almost unbearable. In a short time, Susie was improving greatly. She wasn’t only trained physically but mentally as well, Mapp showed her how to deal with rage, and hate and sorrow and use these emotions to combat her enemies, he taught her how to block out minds that were trying to worm their way into hers and he told her never to trust anyone until she was sure they weren’t a threat. Relationships Nothing is known about Susie's perevious relationships before she joined the Cantina, Working so often she rarely became intimate with crewmembers before The Chosen. During the adventure when a fellow crewmember, P-90, became dangerously ill she showed true emotion for him. After he had awakened the two spent time surviving in the hellish world they had been braught to, becoming closer P-90 began to show his own feelings for susie perhaps fearing it would be the last time he would be able to do so. During Susies chase of the chosen, when she entered the Gallifreyan temple she was shocked to step onto a design drawn on the floor, only for it to activate and levitate her. as she levitated she began to see visions of what could have been between the timelord and herself, discovering that, if this had not occured they could have had a long and joyeous future together, marrying, bearing children and dying old and withered together. saddened that this would not occur she made the decision to throw away what she had and save the universe, dissappearing in the process. Not much is known about weather the visions were what is to be or what could have been but her dissappearance has devastated the crew and especially P-90. This article is about the Cantina character "Susanne". For the TGCC character, see Susanne Category:Cantina Category:Gateworld